


Girls

by 73stargazer



Series: Generations [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: 3rd story in the “Generations” series. Post-Generations. Sequel for “Progeny”.<br/>Picard has trouble saying ’no’ to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls

Rating: T

 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 

 

“Maurice, watch your step! You’ll crush the vines!” Picard calls after his six year-old son as his twin boys scurry along in front of him and Wesley in the vineyard, soaking up the afternoon sun in La Barre. 

Walking behind her husband and adult son, Beverly reaches for the arm of her sister-in-law striding along side her. “I’m sorry, Marie. The boys are going to rip through your vines here.”

Waving her off dismissively, Marie Picard giggles. “They’re cooped up in that spaceship of yours all the time, I’m thrilled they can run around unrestrained. Let them be boys.”

Marta, Wesley’s long-standing girlfriend from the Academy, squeezes the hand of two year-old Claire Picard, the one and only girl in the family. “Silly boys.”

“Grapes!” Claire halts her leisurely waddle to point at the vines, noticing the plump fruit ripening.

“Go on and pick them, dear,” Marie encourages her niece.”You can eat them.”

With a look of confirmation to her mother, Claire takes the hand of the leggy, blonde young woman next to her and they kneel down to pick the fruit.

“Lovely girl,” Marie whispers into Beverly’s ear, nudging her back along the path where Picard is animatedly telling Wesley an anecdote with excessive use of his hands as gestures as he leads him along the winding trail. 

Smiling, Beverly nods, following her sister-in-law. “She is. I didn’t think I was going to take to her, but she’s a wonderful young woman.”

“They met at the Academy?” Marie confirms, watching her young nephews racing along the trail ahead, absolutely thrilled to be outside running around. “You mistook her for a Scandinavian milk maid?”

Chuckling, Beverly bows her head in embarrassment. “She came from that farming colony, it was quite primitive. But, she wanted to be a nurse and learn modern medicine. She’s actually very intelligent.”

“I remember you were appalled the first time she came aboard the Enterprise and every male crewman , and even some of the women, couldn’t keep his eyes off her long legs and long blond hair,” teases Marie, reminding Beverly that she had described the twenty-two year-old Marta as a Swedish model with blue eyes and silver hair, and practically every man on the ship was gawking at Wesley’s new girlfriend. 

Grinning, Beverly bobs her head. “Honestly, I had no idea how Wes tolerated it. But, I was too quick to judge. I actually adore Marta. She loves Wes, she’s amazing with the kids,she’s an absolute doll.”

“So, the milk maid’s here to stay?” summarizes Marie, gently ribbing her sister-in-law.

“Oh, I don’t think she’s going anywhere,” posits Beverly, linking her arm with Marie’s as they walk. “Thank you for having all of us. I know it’s a lot, but we’re so glad to be here.”

“Oh, honey, I’m so happy to have you. It’s so nice to have kids around again. I haven’t see Claire since she was a wee baby.” Marie pauses as Picard stops to show Wesley a vine, evidently describing something about the process to him.

“Jean-Luc, don’t bore the young man with all this wine-making nonsense. He’s on holiday,” suggests Marie jestingly.

Half-smiling, Wesley turns around. “That’s okay, Mrs. Picard. I can always learn something from him.”

Smiling, Beverly rotates her neck as she hears her toddler running up the path behind her, Marta walking behind the girl.

“Mama!” With wide blue eyes, Claire races up to Beverly, her red braid swinging behind her. 

With a toothy grin, Claire hands a fistful of grapes to Beverly. “Mama, grapes!”

“Thank you, baby,” accepting the proffered fruit, Beverly draws her only daughter into her arms.

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

“This place is haunted with ghosts,” Maurice ribs his twin brother, poking him in the chest under the blankets of the bed they are sharing the in the guest house of the Picard estate.

Lips trembling, Paul whips around to look at his mother and father tucking his little sister into the other bed on the opposite side of the room.”Nnn..no it’s not. You’re lying. Mama, tell Maurice to shut up.”

Whipping around from her spot perched on Claire’s bed, Beverly fixes her six year-old boy with a warning look. “Knock off the stories, Maurice. Paul, don’t listen to your brother.”

“But, it is haunted!” insists Maurice, sitting upright. “Wes said Uncle Robert and Rene died here.”

Setting the PADD he had been reading from to Claire down on the pillow, Picard grimaces. “ Yes, Maurice. They did. Aunt Marie has had some of the house rebuilt. I guarantee there are no ghosts or creatures of any kind living here, just three little children who need to close their eyes and go to sleep.”

Seemingly satisfied, Paul lays back against his pillow, and Maurice concedes he will not elicit a better response from his father.

Claire begins to sob quietly, reaching for Jean-Luc.

“Why the waterworks?” Jean-Luc asks slightly exasperated, drawing his daughter into his arms. He is exhausted after travelling with the three children, although he is looking forward to the shore leave with the family. It had been so long since they had been docked on Earth, and the required upgrades to the ship afforded him a perfect excuse to give Beverly the trip to La Barre she has been requesting for nearly two years. They were able to make arrangements for Wesley and Marta to join them, and Beverly had been entirely elated. 

“Scared Papa,” Claire blubbers into Jean-Luc’s neck, her tiny hands gripping his shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc shoots a look of daggers at Maurice, his little troublemaker. “Oh, nonsense, ma cherie. You’re fine. Time to close those baby blues and have sweet dreams, ma belle.”

Shaking her head, Claire clings tightly to Jean-Luc, unprepared to settle and go to sleep in this unfamiliar guest house on this planet she has scarcely spent any time on. 

Sighing in exasperation, Jean-Luc turns to wife, at a loss for how to deal with his homesick, tired and frightened toddler.

Frowning, Beverly draws back the blankets on the bed and kisses the girl’s crown. “Come lie down, sweetie. You’ll be fast asleep in a minute.”

“No,” Claire protests, clutching Jean-Luc’s tunic. “Your bed.”

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc shakes his head to Beverly. “Oh, no. Marie gave me a vintage bottle from Robert’s collection and you and I are going to savour every last ounce tonight.”

Frowning in sympathy, Beverly groans. She wants nothing more than to enjoy that wine with Jean-Luc, but she has a very upset toddler on her hands. “ Okay, love. Let’s lie down. Maybe Papa can read us one more story?”

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

“I’ve never really considered it, but I suppose they’re not accustomed to sleeping anywhere other than your spaceship,”remarks Marie, refilling Beverly’s wine glass.

“The boys have had some exposure, but this is only the third time we’ve been back to Earth with Claire,” admits Picard, taking a seat on the sofa in the living room with Beverly while Wesley and Marta are curled up in the love seat adjacent to them.

“Did she settle?” Marta inquires, accepting a glass of wine from Marie. 

“Eventually,” admits Beverly. “I’ve never seen her so out of sorts.”

Lowering herself into the armchair, Marie smiles with conviction. “By the end of the week she’ll never want to leave.”

“Can we all stay?” Wesley asks in jest.

Chuckling, Marie nods. “You’re welcome any time. I’m thrilled to have you. It’s so nice to see the kids. God, Jean-Luc, those boys look just like the photos Robert showed me of you when you were a little hooligan.”

Chuckling, Wesley looks at Picard incredulously. “You were a hooligan?”

Glowering at Marie, Picard absorbs a chorus of laughter's Beverly rubs his shoulder. “I beg to differ.”

Calming, Marie takes a sip of her wine. “Well, look at you now. Little Claire, she just adores you.”

Beaming, Beverly slips her arm around Jean-Luc’s back. “Jean-Luc’s a suavee negotiator, but he can’t stand up to a two year-old girl. Claire’s got Papa wrapped around her tiny finger. All she has to do is bat a lash and he’s a goner.”

Raising a brow to his wife, Jean-Luc is not amused. “Once again, I beg to differ.”

“You can’t say ‘no’ to her, Jean-Luc,” retorts Beverly in a light laugh. “Face it, dear, you’re screwed.”

Scowling, Jean-Luc is not impressed with the direction the conversation has taken. Truthfully, he recognizes his wife is right. As soon as Beverly had placed that pink bundle in his arms, Jean-Luc realized what fear truly was. Claire is in every manner a miniature version of her mother, all red hair and blue eyes and looking up at him like he could do no wrong. When Claire’s clear eyes gaze at him like he’s omnipotent, her hero, Jean-Luc melts inside. Honestly, there is nothing he would not do to make his little girl happy. 

 

Sharing a coy smile with Wesley, Marta sets her glass on the coffee table. “Well, do you think you could take one more girl in the family?”

Grinning, Beverly stares expectantly at the young blonde woman. “You’re getting married?”

Face falling, Wes shakes his head. “Oh, uh…no.”

Reaching for Wesley’s hand, Marta beams. “No, even better. We’re having a baby.”

Gasping, Beverly’s hand flies to her mouth. “Oh, honey!”

Thoroughly shocked, Picard remains rooted to his spot while Beverly jumps up to embrace Marta and Wesley. 

“Oh, sweetie. This is so exciting. I’m just…surprised. But, I’m delighted for you both.” Enveloping her oldest son in her arms, Beverly kisses Wesley’s cheek as Marie offers Marta a hug.

Marta reaches over to embrace Beverly, a massive grin on her lips. Beverly squeezes her soundly, in disbelief that her son is about to become a father himself.

“What’s the matter with you, Picard?” Marie motions for Picard join in the congratulatory celebrations. “Get over here!”

Giving his head a shake, Picard rises and crosses over to Wesley, his lips forming a half-smile. “Congratulations.”

Accepting Picard’s hand, Wesley’s studies the older man’s expression curiously. “I..uh..I was hoping that you’d consider our baby your grandchild. I know it’s not..”

Grasping Wesley’s shoulder, Jean-Luc genuinely smiles. “Of course, Wesley. I’d be delighted. Congratulations, son. You’re going to make a wonderful father.”

Exhaling in relief, Wesley smiles lightly as Jean-Luc pulls him into a loose one-armed hug. “Thank you.”

With her arm around Marta, Beverly smiles at Jean-Luc, still processing the revelation that they will be grandparents.

“Welcome to the family, my dear,” laughs Jean-Luc, reaching over to offer Marta a hug. 

Folding her arms around Jean-Luc, Marta grins. “Thank you. So, you think there’s room for two more girls in the family?”

“Two?” Jean-Luc looks to Marta in bemusement.

Shrugging, Marta lets her hand drop to her abdomen. “Me, and your granddaughter.”

Slightly pale, Jean-Luc turns to Beverly in astonishment and trepidation. “Granddaughter.”

Smiling knowingly, Beverly stifles a laugh. Another girl. This time, Jean-Luc is really in trouble.


End file.
